Can't Escape
by rockerchickx7
Summary: Vash only wanted to help Arthur out. Only a simple act of human kindness, that was all it was. However, Arthur reads much more into it and soon his whole plan is set into motion. Snapped!EnglandxSwitzerland Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rolled ominously in the sky murky and oily above. Thousands of miniscule raindrops plummeted heavily downward; not a dry spot in sight for miles. Thick, squishy mud slouched in the visitor's disdroughten path, the whole of his dark combat boots instantly devoured in each step.

Vash froze where he stood. The rain drenched his short blonde hair and clothes. Drops rained down his cheeks almost masking his silent tears. In front of him, a rather tall building littered with grim and filth. The bright flora that once sprouted residence around the front steps of the mansion fell wilted in both form and spirit. A dampened collection of bills and other documents sat forgotten on the top step. Spinach-like veins wound their paths up the three-story mansion, fanning across tall, dusty windows yellowed out of neglect. They appeared to have embedded themselves amongst the brick and mortar that formed the very place...like a monster clawing its way into its soul.

What a silly thing...thinking of houses having souls...

Many years had past since Vash last stepped foot on this property...too many to count. So many emotions. They scrambled and flooded through his veins, invading his mind. Heartache, agony, helplessness. A mere echo of the past he left behind him. Tension erupted within him, this hands tightening and shaking into wet, slippery fists. Every fiber of his being shouted violently. _"Turn around...GO BACK! Leave this empty shell...this rotten place you used to call home..." _

No, he wouldn't...he couldn't leave! Not now, not after all he had to go through to get here. He had to go back. If he waited any longer, it might be too late. There were many things left unsaid. Loose ends that still needed to be tied up.

A spike of lightening shot across the bleak and dreary skyline, flashing for a mere second in Vash's line of vision. His deep, green eyes widened in surprise. He took a slight step backward without thinking. He felt the world slip out from underneath him. The Swiss man desperately and frantically grabbed the air for safety before falling onto his back. His body sank further into the filthy mud leaving him gasping for breath.

Vash silently closed his eyes, blocking the constant stream of rainfall that showered onto his face and body. The breathed in and out through his nose ever so slowly once and then a couple times more. "This...this is the last time I step foot in this awful place..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Five years and five months later… _

Night falls again in this desolate hell. On cue, the heavy bang of cellar doors echoed in the darkness. A pathway of gleaming bright light leads straight to the man's injured body like a spotlight of misfortune. A dark silhouette crept closer and closer encased in the light followed by the thundering of his footsteps until it completely engulfed the man in the shadow of his figure.

The Englishman paused at the bottom of the cold, stone steps of the basement wearing his typical green military uniform. He tilted his head to the side, his spiky blonde hair bouncing along with it. A wicked grin crossed his face. "Did you miss me?"

Vash squirmed as Arthur strutted closer to him. He fought against the chains holding him back. The same chains that rubbed against the rough sores on both his frail wrists.

"There's no use~" Arthur smirked, bending down to one knee close to Vash so they could see eye to eye with each other. "Try as you might, you can't escape me, darling~" His emerald eyes drifted up above the Swiss man's blonde head. "Aw~! Looks like my little pet has gotten himself injured!" He tsked under his breath. "Here, let me take care of that for you."

Vash glanced up and his eyes widened in fear. One of the icy shackles clasped around his right wrist had scraped hastily against his skin along the crimson sores, tearing his flesh apart. Blood trickled slowly down his arm, leaving a thick trail behind. "No…NO!" He screamed and reared himself back against the cold wall behind him but that only caused the gash to open up more.

"What's the matter?" The Englishman eyed his plaything as his dug out a sharp dagger from the inside of his breast pocket. "It's only going to hurt a lot~" He pierced Vash's delicate skin, releasing a greater flow of the red nectar.

"Stop it…" Vash cried out in horrifying pain as his torturer leaned in to lick the oozing blood off his flesh. "Fucking stop it!"

For once, the demon listened and licked the remaining blood off his lips. A dark aura seemed to radiate off of him, hidden behind those piercing emerald eyes of his. "It's not _my _bloody fault you taste so good~" He simply shrugged without breaking eye contact from him and suddenly broke into a fit of mad laughter. He tossed his head back, letting the sound of his own voice bounce off the walls of the basement. "Get it? _Bloody _taste?!"

"That wasn't funny at all, you fucking lunatic!" The Swiss man protested.

In a flash, Arthur snapped back, tilting Vash's head up with the knife blade, forcing him to stare directly into his eyes in attention. "You think my jokes are not funny? Is that right, my pet? My little Vashy?" His voice dropped into a low, harsh whisper. He sneered, eyeing his prisoner up and down like a morsel to eat. "Hmmm…where should I make the next incision? Here?" Arthur drew a thin line down his pet's left cheek. "On your pretty little face?"

"Or perhaps here~?" The Englishman grinned devilishly as he crouched down lower, his stomach level with the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vash could only stare in horrifyed silence, unsure of what would happen next. It was hard to tell around his twisted kidnapper.

"This dull knife just won't do." He mulled it over to himself as if Vash never spoke. "I'll have to adjust!"

Arthur threw the old knife over his shoulder, it clattered somewhere in the disance behind him, and pulled out another. This one glinted menecingly in the light. Unlike the othe one, this knife had more of a jagged edge that reminded one of shark's teeth. H grinned at the sight of it and turned knowingly to his guest. "This knife...his knife here in my hands? It can cut thrugh bone, you know~."

"W-What on earth do you mean by th-!" Before he could finish, the demon thrusted the blade into the flesh of the Swiss man's big toe. Vash screamed, echoing, in seering pain and thrashed about as thick gore splattered everywhere.

"Please! Stop this. I'm begging you!" He pleaded, tears streaming down his face. "I'll do anything...anything!"

Vash's foot suddenly kicked up on its own and smacked Arthur in the face. Th heavily gutted knife sprung out of his hands and rattled against the stone floor. He froze in shock. It was an accident. He didn't mean to do it! The same would happen to any man in this type of situation; Arthur should understand, right?

_Right...?_


End file.
